Atone et Vengeance
by Robotfan
Summary: Elle s'appelait Atone. Ils l'avaient tuée. Elle ne reviendrait pas du Allspark. Elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour apaiser sa souffrance...était de se venger.


**Atone et Vengeance**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. Voici un OS un peu différent de d'habitude, puisqu'il n'est pas vraiment relié à mes autres histoires. J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS après avoir lu la quasi-totalité des comics IDW et après avoir lu une interview de James Robert qui avait confirmé quelque chose par rapport au personnage de Nickel. Je vous laisse découvrir cet OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, puisque c'est la première fois que j'aborde ces personnages.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Elle s'appelait Atone.

Tous les jours, elle pensait à elle. Tous les jours, elle disait son nom. Chaque matin, avant d'ouvrir les optiques pour laisser apparaître le plafond sombre et gris froid de sa chambre, son visage apparaissait. Chaque soir, après avoir fini sa journée et alors qu'elle sur le point de tomber en recharge, elle imaginait Atone étendue à côté d'elle.

Elle imaginait Atone tendre les bras vers elle, un sourire tendre et affectueux sur son visage.

Et Nickel se laissait glisser contre elle, écoutant les battements de son spark, appréciant la chaleur du corps d'Atone qui lui chuchotait des mots rassurants, qui l'étreignait, qui la protégeait…

Une couverture chaude, un havre de paix qui était comme une bulle de protection parmi un monde froid sans pitié décimé par la guerre, par la haine, par le désir de tuer.

Avant, Nickel n'avait jamais connu ce désir de tuer.

En réalité, elle n'avait jamais eu idée de la situation, du conflit qui s'étendait parmi tous l'univers. Le conflit entre Autobots et Decepticons, entre leurs alliés, soldats et fanatiques respectifs. Bien sûr, le conflit était rediffusé sur tous les écrans. La guerre était dans chaque conversation. Le désir d'en connaître le bout pouvait être lu sur chaque visage de chaque habitant résidant dans tous les coins de la galaxie.

Pourtant, Nickel s'était toujours sentie éloignée de tout cela.

Elle n'avait pas été la seule. En réalité, il s'agissait de la manière de penser des habitants de sa colonie, sur Prion. Elle, comme ses pairs, était au courant des massacres qui se perpétraient chaque jour entre les factions. Mais ils s'étaient toujours tenus à l'écart.

Cybertron avait été leur planète. Leur maison d'origine.

Mais Cybertron n'avait pas su empêcher les discriminations, les préjugés sur les bots adoptant des modes différents, sur ceux qui divergeaient de la « norme », sur ceux qui étaient de taille plus petite que la plupart des Cybertroniens dits standards.

Les Minicons, ou les miniatures, quoiqu'ils étaient globalement considérés comme utiles à la société, n'avaient pas le privilège des Cybertroniens de taille standard. Ils se contentaient de se transformer pour être utilisés comme accessoires par d'autres bots plus grands, appelés les Déployeurs. Et il s'agissait de leur seule utilité.

Et quand bien même ils leur étaient nécessaires par moment, ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des citoyens. Ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des êtres Cybertroniens. Ils étaient considérés comme des sous-êtres, des outils, des objets destinés à servir les intérêts de ceux qui les « possédaient ».

D'où la raison pour laquelle la plupart de ces Minicons avaient migré vers une autre colonie. Prion.

Prion. Un endroit paisible, accueillant tous les Minicons peu importe leur passif ou leur affiliation. Chacun avait droit à un travail. Chacun avait droit à un toit au-dessus de sa tête.

Chacun avait un droit à aimer.

Et Nickel utilisa ce droit à aimer le jour où elle avait rencontré Atone.

Atone était une Minicon de couleur dominante violette et noire, plutôt menue et très lisse. Contrairement à Nickel qui avait adopté une construction plus imposante et qui la dominait d'une tête de plus, Atone paraissait plus discrète aux optiques des autres.

En apparence.

Il n'en était pas de même par rapport à sa personnalité. A vue d'œil, Atone semblait être une personne calme, de nature chétive et timide.

Mais il n'en était rien. Nickel l'avait rencontré lors de sa formation de medic. Atone avait été une élève, une collègue. Certes un peu plus expérimentée mais une collègue quand même.

Le premier jour de leur rencontre, Nickel l'avait détesté.

_« C'est quoi, cette façon de tenir un tournevis, Nickel ? »_

_« Sérieusement, qui t'a appris à réparer un T-cog ? Un Dinobot ? Même un novice saurait le faire !_

\- _Je suis une novice._

\- _Tu es un medic ! Trouve-toi d'autres excuses ! »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces larmes de crocodile ? Allez, remets-toi au boulot ! »_

Le premier jour, Nickel avait failli tout lâcher et partir en claquant la porte.

Cela avait été dur. Trop dur. Nickel s'était réfugiée dans une salle vide, où elle avait permis aux vannes de s'ouvrir. Elle avait pleuré de rage, d'impuissance, laissant la tension descendre petit à petit.

Puis, le soir venu, elle s'était rendue dans un bar.

Et elle y avait recroisé Atone.

Atone, en train de danser sur une piste, se déhanchant parmi d'autres Minicons, un cube de haute-qualité à la main, en train de rire, de s'amuser…

Une personne complètement différente de ce qu'elle avait été au travail.

Les optiques d'Atone avaient rencontré les siennes.

Et elle lui avait souri, avant de se diriger vers elle pour aller à sa rencontre.

_« Tu aimes cet endroit aussi ? »_

Nickel avait hoché la tête.

_« Moi, c'est la première fois que j'y viens et je l'adore déjà. Tu y vas souvent ? »_

Encore une fois, Nickel avait répondu par l'affirmative.

_« Cool ! On pourrait y aller ensemble la prochaine fois »_

Elles avaient pris un cube.

Puis deux. Puis trois.

Puis elles étaient sorties s'isoler dehors pour prendre l'air.

Une nuit douce, chaude…Nickel s'était accoudée contre le mur et, une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir la complète attention d'Atone, elle l'avait reprise sur son comportement de la journée même.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour que sa collègue soit aussi dure envers elle.

Elle avait cru qu'Atone l'enverrait méchamment paître. Qu'elle se moque d'elle.

Mais à la place, Atone avait tristement souri. Cela avait pris Nickel au dépourvu.

_« Je suis désolée…comme je te l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que je viens sur Prion. J'ai quitté Cybertron récemment et j'ai décidé d'y poursuivre mes études ici. C'est si différent de Cybertron, où tout le monde te regarde de travers à cause de ta taille. J'ai dû m'endurcir, profiter de ma taille de cube d'energon pour rabattre le caquet de ceux qui me regarderaient de haut, en me répétant que j'étais plus compétente que ces bots réunis. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas perdu ces réflexes. »_

Puis, une expression.

Une expression qui lui indiquait qu'elle était désolée. Sincèrement désolée.

_« Je n'ai pas encore intégré le fait que je ne suis plus sur Cybertron. Et malheureusement, je m'en suis prise à toi. A cause de cet instinct de conservation, et peut-être parce que j'étais un peu jalouse de voir que tu te débrouillais mieux que moi quand j'étais en dixième année. Même si cela n'excuse pas mon comportement, je suis sincèrement désolée de t'en avoir fait voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui._

Elle n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle s'excuserait.

\- _Tu as connu la guerre…N'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oh oui. J'ai vécu la guerre. Et ce, depuis cinq mille ans._

Cinq mille ans…

Cinq mille ans dans le conflit…

\- _…__Peux-tu me parler de Cybertron ? Je n'y suis jamais allée. Je suis née ici._

\- _Prion est paisible, contrairement à Cybertron._

\- _Peut-être mais il paraît que c'était beau avant. Aux dires des témoignages._

\- _C'était beau…_

Et elles avaient longuement discuté de leurs planètes respectives.

Nickel lui avait proposé de lui faire visiter Prion. Atone lui racontait le Cybertron de l'Âge d'Or avant la montée au pouvoir de Megatron.

A partir de cet échange, de ce premier jour, leur relation s'était apaisée.

Leur travail d'équipe était devenu beaucoup plus convivial, plus chaleureux, plus amical…

Et après la journée, Nickel tenait parole. Et elle emmenait Atone dans les meilleurs endroits de Prion.

\- _C'est impressionnant._

\- _De quoi ?_

\- _Il n'y a aucun bombardement. Aucun préjugé, aucune ségrégation ici._

\- _Parce qu'ici, nous sommes tous pareils._

Atone et Nickel étaient montées sur le toit d'une maison pour observer la vue de l'espace, la voie Lactée se situant juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Atone avait étendu le bras, un sourire admiratif et émerveillé sur son visage.

\- _Les Cybertroniens devraient en apprendre de vous._

Nickel avait réalisé qu'Atone était magnifique, lorsqu'elle souriait.

\- _D'où viens-tu ? De quelle Cité, je veux dire ?_

\- _…__Kaon. C'est là où se réunissent les Decepticons._

Nickel avait froncé les sourcils.

\- _Les Decepticons…il parait qu'ils sont terrifiants._

\- _Qui t'a dit cela ?_

\- _…__Les témoignages, les on-dits…_

\- _Ils ne sont pas pires que les Autobots. Et…Au moins, Megatron n'est pas un hypocrite comme les Sénateurs. Il peut être dur mais il sait au moins ce qu'il veut. Les Autobots sont complètement indécis. Ils jouent les individus cléments mais au fond, ils sont encore plus vicieux que les Decepticons._

Nickel était demeurée silencieuse à ces déclarations.

\- _Au moins ici, il n'y a pas de faction qui existe._

\- _Je sais. J'ai enlevé mon insigne Decepticon à mon arrivée._

Atone avait souri à nouveau et le spark de Nickel s'était emballé.

\- _Et je ne le regrette pas. J'espère vraiment pouvoir obtenir mon diplôme ici. Et soigner les habitants de Prion, pour les remercier de m'avoir donné une chance._

\- _Seulement les habitants de Prion ?_

\- _Non…tout le monde. Du moins, quand le conflit sera fini._

\- _S'il se termine un jour._

Atone avait fermé les optiques.

\- _Il se terminera. J'en suis sûre. Et je suis sûre que Cybertron sera reconstruite. Cela prendra du temps mais elle renaîtra de ses cendres._

\- _Avec Megatron à sa tête ?_

\- _Megatron…ou un autre._

Atone avait posé la main sur la sienne.

Nickel avait souri et l'avait accueilli, sans répondre.

Les deux s'étaient contentées d'observer l'espace, en silence.

\- _Tu veux que je te donne un cours d'astronomie ? _lui avait proposé Atone.

\- _J'adorerais._

* * *

Nickel et Atone étaient revenues au bar.

Après le travail, elles étaient parties prendre un cube de haute-qualité avant de danser.

L'un des danseurs s'était approché de Nickel par-derrière. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se coller à son dos, Nickel s'était retournée et lui avait envoyé un direct en pleine figure.

Cela avait surpris tout le monde, Atone comprise.

Puis, Atone avait ri.

\- _Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte._

\- _Ma mère m'a appris à me défendre._

\- _Je voulais juste vous offrir un cube ! _avait pleuré le bot, qui se tenait le visage.

\- _Dommage. J'en ai déjà un._

Atone s'était approchée, avant de prendre Nickel par la taille, adressant un grand sourire narquois en direction du danseur.

\- _Et elle est avec moi._

Puis, Atone l'avait attirée vers elle.

Leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Et ce fut la première fois que Nickel embrassait quelqu'un.

Son spark s'était arrêté, avant de repartir de plus belle dès qu'Atone s'était séparée d'elle.

Le danseur avait observé la scène, bouche ouverte.

Puis, Atone l'avait pris par le bras avant de l'attirer vers la sortie.

\- _Il ne t'embêtera plus._

\- _Tu es…imprévisible._

\- _Dis plutôt que je suis un génie._

Les deux s'étaient à nouveau retrouvées seules.

Atone avait levé le regard avant de lui sourire.

\- _Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais je t'ai trouvée très efficace aujourd'hui, au travail._

\- _…__Tu embrasses bien._

\- _Hm ? Vraiment ?_

Nickel avait opiné du chef.

Atone avait ri avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

Puis, d'une voix douce, elle l'avait interrogée.

\- _Tu veux réessayer ?_

\- _Je…_

La réponse avait été plus rapide que prévue.

Atone avait pouffé, avant de lui saisir doucement le visage pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cela avait été un contact beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus sincère. Nickel avait fermé les optiques.

Et sans aucun avertissement, elle avait approfondi le baiser d'elle-même. Une initiative qu'Atone avait accepté avec plaisir.

Après de longues minutes, des minutes qui avaient été paradisiaques pour Nickel, Atone et elle s'étaient séparées.

Atone avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait sorti un petit Pad de son châssis, puis y avait branché des écouteurs.

Elle en avait tendu un en direction de Nickel.

\- _Que dis-tu de terminer la soirée de cette façon ? Chez toi ou chez moi ?_

A son tour, Nickel avait souri.

Et elle prit l'écouteur pour le mettre dans son audio, les deux s'asseyant sur le banc pour apprécier le son, loin de l'ambiance de la foule du bar.

* * *

_« Et pour terminer…Nickel est la dernière diplômée. »_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'en était ensuivi.

Nickel et Atone s'étaient échangées un sourire jusqu'aux audios, avant qu'Atone ne la pousse vers l'estrade pour qu'elle reçoive son diplôme.

_« C'est génial, Nickel ! Tu l'as ! On l'a ! »_

Nickel s'était esclaffée. Elle avait pris son diplôme, le brandissant fièrement devant tout le monde.

Puis elle s'était précipitée vers Atone pour l'étreindre.

Dans leur étreinte, Atone lui avait pris le menton pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un baiser que Nickel avait accueilli, comme toujours.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elles étaient ensemble. Au bout de trois ans, à travailler l'une avec l'autre, à passer du temps l'une avec l'autre, dans et hors la formation, à explorer Prion, à en savoir sur Cybertron et sa situation, à espérer, à former des projets, elles avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble.

Nickel était comblée.

Elle était comblée d'avoir obtenu ce diplôme, après toutes ces années. Et sans Atone, cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile.

Atone avait posé sa tête sur la sienne.

\- _Et si on allait fêter cela ? En bonne et due forme ?_

\- _En bonne et due forme. Tu parles vraiment comme une bureaucrate._

\- _Un medic se doit d'être un bon bureaucrate._

Oui…

Elle était un medic. Elle allait enfin réaliser son rêve.

\- _J'ai entendu dire qu'ils recrutaient, sur Caminus._

\- _Je croyais que tu souhaitais rester sur Prion, _avait doucement relevé Atone.

\- _Tu m'as donnée envie de visiter d'autres horizons. Seulement si tu le souhaites…_

Atone n'avait pas hésité.

C'était cela qui avait réchauffé le spark de Nickel.

\- _Où tu iras, j'irai._

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Vraiment._

Nickel l'avait embrassée à son tour.

Derrière elles, les applaudissements, les cris de joie s'amplifiaient, envahissant leurs audios…

Puis, les cris de joie se transformèrent en cris d'effroi.

Des cris qui furent progressivement étouffés par des tirs.

Une grenade fut jetée.

Elle explosa au milieu de la foule.

* * *

_« Pourquoi…Pourquoi ils nous attaquent ? »_

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle avait entendu parler du Black Block Consortia…

Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur Prion.

Partout dans les rues, ils ouvraient le feu. Ils tiraient sur les Civils.

Ce n'était pas des Cybertroniens…c'était…une autre espèce.

Pourquoi ?

Nickel pleurait.

Atone la serrait contre elle. Les deux s'étaient cachées derrière un immeuble isolé, priant pour que le feu cesse. Priant pour qu'on ne les trouve pas.

Atone avait saisi un flingue.

Elle avait regardé Nickel.

_« Nickel…il faut que tu sois forte._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je veux partir…je veux me réveiller…_

C'était un cauchemar…

Ce n'était pas réel.

Atone lui avait embrassé le front.

_« Pense au gars que tu as recadré la fois au bar. Ce sont des minables à côté de lui._

\- _Tu rigoles ? _avait crié Nickel.

\- _Il faut bien te motiver._

Ce fut la phrase suivante qui sortit Nickel de sa torpeur.

\- _Nickel…ne te laisse pas envahir par les émotions._

\- _Atone…_

\- _J'ai besoin de la Nickel forte et puissante que tu es. Du médic qui sait se battre. On n'a pas le temps pour le deuil. On doit survivre. Tu dois survivre._

Elle devait survivre…

Nickel avait ravalé ses sanglots.

Atone lui avait caressé la joue.

\- _C'est bien, Nickel. Tu peux courir ?_

\- _Oui…_

Atone avait chargé son arme. Elle en avait tendu une autre à Nickel.

\- _On rejoint le bâtiment d'en face. D'accord ? A trois, on fonce. __On court. On ne se retourne pas. D'accord?_

\- _On ne se retourne pas…_

\- _On fonce jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne la porte. Ok ?_

Nickel s'essuya les optiques.

Elle approuva silencieusement.

\- _Nickel…Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent. Mais…Sache que je t'aime._

Nickel déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- _Je t'aime aussi._

Atone compta jusqu'à trois.

Puis, les deux Minicons se ruèrent hors de leur cachette.

Elles sortirent, armes au poing.

Autour d'elles, une dizaine de soldats.

Tous les encerclèrent.

Au loin, les cris d'horreur se poursuivaient.

Les civils se faisaient abattre alors qu'ils essayaient de s'enfuir, de se réfugier ailleurs. D'autres avaient pris des armes et essayaient de se défendre mais se faisaient bientôt dominer par les assaillants qui attaquaient un civil à plusieurs.

L'un des enfants, un enfant que Nickel connaissait, pleurait, appelait sa mère.

Au même moment, au moment où le parent et l'enfant étaient sur le point de se rejoindre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un même tir leur ôta la vie. Les deux tombèrent au sol, à quelques centimètres de séparation.

C'était des lâches…

Ils massacraient leur colonie…ils anéantissaient Prion.

Ils ne méritaient aucune pitié…

\- _On se les fait ! _cria Atone.

\- _Bien sûr qu'on se les fait ! _hurla Nickel en retour.

Ensemble, elles se mirent à tirer sur les assaillants.

* * *

\- _J'en ai eu cinq ! _fit Atone.

Nickel agrippa l'un des soldats du Black Block Consortia par les épaules.

Dans un cri de guerre, elle en écrasa un contre le sol.

Le soldat avait saisi un couteau.

Il la visa à l'optique.

Nickel avait rentré ses doigts dans son poignet, lui faisant lâcher son arme.

Elle n'avait pas attendu d'autre opportunité. Elle avait saisi le couteau.

Elle l'avait levé, bien au-dessus de sa tête.

A ses pieds, le soldat gisait sur le sol. Il se couvrait le visage pour se protéger.

\- _Pitié !_

Nickel le fusilla du regard.

Pitié…

Il demandait pitié ? Alors que lui et ses amis massacraient sa colonie ?

Nickel avait grondé.

D'un mouvement sec, elle avait perforé le front du soldat, en plein centre, avec le même poignard qu'il avait essayé d'utiliser contre elle.

Nickel s'était retournée.

Atone l'avait toisée, les larmes roulant sur son visage.

Des larmes qui se mêlaient à l'energon des victimes et des bourreaux…

Autour d'elles, plus aucun membre du Black Block Consortia ne demeurait debout.

Ils étaient tous à terre, gisant dans une mare d'energon…

Nickel observa la scène d'horreur.

Une scène apocalyptique…une scène qui l'avait foudroyée sur la réalité même de la guerre.

Le feu, l'energon, les armes, la poussière…

Sauf que ce n'était pas ce même champ de bataille qu'avait rapporté les médias, les journalistes, les reporters sur le conflit.

Cette scène hanterait la mémoire de Nickel jusqu'au jour où elle rejoindrait le Allspark.

Une scène qui avait brisé son spark.

Mais Nickel avait ri.

Sa colonie venait d'être massacrée…et elle avait ri.

Elle avait été prise d'un rire hystérique. Comme si le meurtre de tous ces soldats avait été un déclenchement, un détonateur.

Elle avait reçu son diplôme de medic le jour même…

Et le soir, elle tuait des soldats.

L'ironie de la situation avait été tellement déconcertante.

\- _Atone…on a réussi…_fit Nickel, croyant qu'Atone avait eu besoin d'être rassurée.

Nickel s'était avancée vers elle.

\- _On a réussi. On peut partir…on peut aller se réfugier en sécurité…_

Les bras tendus, elle avait rejoint Atone.

Puis, Atone l'avait violemment repoussée.

Nickel fut plaquée au sol.

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Atone s'était effondrée dans ses bras.

Un sniper…Un sniper caché…

\- _Atone…_

Atone n'avait plus bougé.

\- _Atone…Atone ! Lève-toi !_

Nickel l'avait retournée.

Atone, qui avait été à ses côtés durant tout le combat, était morte d'un laser en pleine tête.

Nickel ne riait plus. Son rire hystérique disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Sa vue s'était brouillée.

Nickel hurla.

\- _Atone ! Lève-toi !_

Le rire laissa place aux larmes…

Aux larmes qui noyèrent son visage, comme pour effacer les traces d'energon de ses ennemis…

Atone…lève-toi.

Atone…lève-toi.

Elle allait se réveiller, lui répondre, la rassurer…

Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

_Où tu iras, j'irai._

Nickel serra Atone contre elle, les larmes tombant sur son corps maintenant sans vie.

Cela faisait mal…trop mal…

Atone ne reviendrait pas…

Atone…ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

Peut-être que s'ils étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tôt, ils auraient pu sauver Atone.

Le destin était bien cruel…

Nickel avait massacré le sniper…elle avait massacré tous les soldats qu'elle rencontrât, quand bien même ces derniers n'étaient plus en état de combattre.

Elle en avait attrapé un. Elle l'avait plaqué au sol et elle lui avait ouvert la gorge.

Peu importe, ils avaient massacré sa colonie, ses voisins, ses amis…

Atone…

Le soleil baignait le paysage d'une lueur rouge, éblouissant Nickel au point qu'elle ne les vit pas arriver.

Nickel gronda. Elle croyait que d'autres venaient.

Mais ce n'était pas le Black Block Consortia.

C'était quelqu'un d'autre…

Au loin, un vaisseau noir et rouge cachait le soleil couchant.

Nickel n'avait pas réfléchi.

Elle avait saisi l'arme du soldat. Elle l'avait pointé sur la première ombre.

Il s'agissait d'un géant…

Elle ne vit que deux optiques rouges cachés derrière un masque qui ressemblait à l'insigne Decepticon.

« Baisse ton arme, l'avait-il averti d'une voix profonde et sourde.

Nickel grogna.

Elle avait appuyé sur la gâchette.

Mais l'instant d'après, elle s'était retrouvée soudainement paralysée.

Elle avait laissé son arme à ses pieds.

Le géant s'était penché vers elle.

Nickel avait eu peur de lui, la première fois.

Mais elle avait tellement perdu qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on l'abatte.

Ces optiques rouges…qui ne détachaient pas son regard…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » l'avait interrogé le géant, d'un ton presque poli.

Nickel n'avait pas répondu.

« Qui es-tu ?

\- …Nickel.

\- Réponds à ma question, Nickel.

A nouveau, Nickel avait ri.

En même temps, elle avait pleuré.

\- Ils ont massacré tout le monde.

Tout le monde.

Atone…

Elle s'appelait Atone.

\- Et les soldats ?

Nickel avait secoué la tête.

\- Ils sont tous morts. Il n'y a plus que moi.

Tuez-moi, avait-elle dit.

Achevez-moi. Qu'on en finisse.

Que je puisse rejoindre les autres. Mes pairs. Atone.

Dans son châssis, son diplôme de medic.

Elle ne voulait plus l'être. Elle avait souhaité le déchirer, le piétiner, crier au monde d'être englouti par Unicron.

Le géant s'était redressé.

A nouveau, elle avait pu bouger.

Elle avait touché son visage, les larmes le baignant.

\- Viens, avait-il dit, pointant le vaisseau loin derrière eux.

* * *

« Tu me soûles avec ton T-cog, avait grogné Nickel en utilisant son tournevis pour le réparer, ignorant les soupirs agacés du géant. Tu es pire qu'un Dinobot quand il s'agit d'en prendre soin.

Deux ans…

Deux ans depuis qu'elle avait été recueillie par la DJD. La Decepticon Justice Division…autrement appelé les bras droits de Megatron, qui traquaient tous ceux qui seraient potentiellement un obstacle à la conquête du chef Decepticon.

Ils croyaient à la cause…Ils croyaient en la liste de noms des traitres qu'ils devaient chasser.

« …C'est un beau cadre, avait commenté Tarn.

Elle avait appris à les connaître. Elle avait appris à connaître Tarn, le leader de la DJD. Elle avait appris à lire ses émotions. Il était souvent de mauvaise humeur et, dernièrement, il se montrait impatient envers ses camarades.

Mais avec elle, il n'élevait jamais la voix. Kaon disait souvent qu'elle était privilégiée. C'était peut-être vrai mais Nickel s'en moquait.

Ils torturaient. Ils tuaient les bots au motif qu'ils étaient ennemis de la cause. Mais elle s'en moquait.

Tarn et elle avaient longuement discuté. Elle lui avait raconté son histoire. Il l'avait écoutée. Il l'avait conseillée.

Et il l'avait dissuadé d'abandonner.

Elle, qui avait été sur le point de jeter son diplôme de medic dans le feu.

Ils avaient besoin d'un medic. Ils avaient besoin d'une politique de santé et de sécurité.

Son histoire avait apparemment passionné Tarn. Même lui avait été dégoûté des actions du Black Block Consortia.

Au point qu'il avait proposé de les rejoindre. De devenir membre de la DJD. En tant que leur medic.

Elle les avait observé sur le terrain. Mais elle ne ressentait aucune compassion pour la personne qu'ils allaient tués. Ils seraient broyés, fondus, électrocutés, massacrés dans des conditions atroces…

Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à sa peine.

Ils l'avaient recueilli. Elle les soignait et elle récupérait les parties encore utiles sur les corps.

Et au fil du temps, ils étaient devenus plus que de simples camarades.

Ils avaient comblé un vide…Pas totalement, mais ils avaient contribué à rendre sa vie meilleure.

\- Je trouve ça poétique, déclara Tarn. Afficher dans un cadre une photo qui nous est chère.

Nickel avait pivoté.

Une photo d'elle et Atone…Durant leur première escapade à Prion.

Atone et elle souriaient, ne se souciant aucunement du futur…

Elles n'avaient eu aucune idée de ce qui arriverait à la colonie qu'elles avaient tant admiré.

Nickel ne souriait pas.

Elle se contenta de baisser la tête. Tarn observa la photo en silence, avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- …Elle te manque.

\- Elle me manque mais elle est partie, répondit Nickel froidement.

\- Je suis désolé.

Oui, Atone était morte.

Elle avait rejoint le Allspark.

Tarn se retourna vers elle. Nickel évitait de le regarder. Malgré les sauts d'humeur de son leader, Nickel pouvait se confier à lui. Il pouvait être attentif et l'écouter quand elle en avait besoin, et vice versa.

\- …Elle ne reviendra pas, déclara Tarn. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, je te la ramènerais depuis le Allspark. Tu le sais, Nickel. Te voir souffrir comme ça me tue.

Nickel opina du chef.

Tarn se pencha vers elle.

\- …Mais je peux t'aider à apaiser ta souffrance. Je peux t'accorder ta vengeance et punir les responsables.

\- Je sais que tu le peux.

Nickel ferma les optiques, répétant comme un mantra.

\- La cause est la plus importante.

\- Quand Megatron gagnera la guerre, Prion sera reconstruite. J'en suis certain.

Sans elle, à quoi bon ?

Nickel donna un dernier tour de tournevis avant de sauter sur le sol, à pieds joints.

Tarn ne quittait pas la pièce.

\- Si tu souhaites prendre un jour de congé…

\- Non, ça va, le rassura Nickel sans émotion. Travailler m'occupe l'esprit. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à elle, de cette façon.

Tarn répondit de manière inattendue.

Même de la part du leader, cela la surprenait.

\- Tu es mon deuxième Sauveur, Nickel. Ne l'oublie pas.

Nickel avait légèrement souri, quoiqu'il s'agissait d'un sourire amer.

\- J'espère que tu forgeras des statues de moi, alors.

\- Hm…

Tarn paraissait réfléchir à la question.

Nickel se contenta de sauter sur son lit, avant de s'allonger.

\- …Tarn ? demanda-t-elle avant que son leader ne parte.

\- Oui ?

\- …Peux-tu me jouer de la musique ?

Elle avait envie d'imaginer les Black Block Consortia…

Elle souhaitait les imaginer souffrir atrocement avant de mourir.

\- Bien sûr, Nickel.

Tarn joua.

Nickel ferma les optiques.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ? la questionna-t-il.

\- …Elle s'appelait Atone.


End file.
